Big Time Reality
by Espeon210
Summary: 3lectric Rush, a famous boy group goes to Platinum High and meets 4 girls who are immune to their 'charms.' Will love bloom or will it just be destruction? Contest/Ikari/Poke/Oldrivalshipping. T just in case. Edit 5/15/11 DISCONTINUED FROM HERE ON OUT
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey readers of this story!

Drew: What now?

May: Someone's sour.

Me: Tell me about it.

Drew: Oh shut up!

Me: Nope still talkin! Now can someone do the disclaimer?

May: Sure! Espeon210 does NOT own Pokemon, the characters, or any songs used in the story.

Me: Yup! Onward!

"May, Dawn, hurry up!" Leaf screeched.

"We don't want to come!" Dawn yelled back.

"Well too bad! My little cousin is a huge fan and we have to go with her!"

"..."

"Get your butts down here or I'm coming up!" Misty shouted. A slam was heard and two figures came trudging down the large staircase.

"Oh cheer up, maybe this group will be good," Leaf asserted. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah, and maybe we could live underwater!" May giggled.

"They are good!" a little voice cried from behind Leaf. Said girl stepped aside revealing a small 8 year old girl in jeans and a long sleeved shirt that said '3lectric Rush Rulez!'

"Yeah, sure they are Kristine, come on, we don't want to be late do we?" Dawn asked.

"That's a great idea!" May exclaimed.

"No! We are going to be on time! Early even! I want autographs!" Kristine proclaimed.

The 4 teens sighed and headed to their black Toyota Avalon. Inside Kristine was squirming in her seat babbling on about Electric Rush.

"Who's in this stupid band anyway?" Dawn questioned from the front seat.

"Oh! There's Drew Hayden, the dreamy lead singer..." Kristine started.

May scoffed. "Dreamy? More like arrogant."

"Ash Ketchum, the awesome drummer..."

"Awesome? How about dense?" Misty mumbled, her eyes glued to the road.

"Gary Oak, the totally hot guitarist..."

"Hot, totally not. He's such a major pervert," Leaf said to herself. Kristine turned and glared at her cousin. Leaf shrugged it off.

"And! Paul Shinji, the quiet but cool bad boy bass player!"

Dawn coughed on her drink. "Paul Shinji? Cool? HA! He's an anti-social cold-hearted jerk!"

"Why are you even coming if you hate them so much? You don't even know them!" Kristine pouted and slouched in her seat.

"One, because your mom forced us to," Misty started.

"And two, we could tell from what the girls in our school keep gossiping about," May finished.

"Well, you're wrong about them, I can tell you that! They are all totally hot!"

The girls groaned and Misty slammed the breaks.

"We're here," she grumbled.

Me: It's too short! I'm ashamed.

Drew: Good!

May: Don't be rude Drew.

Drew: I should be! She didn't include me in the chapter!

May: Well, you're mentioned.

Drew: Whatever.

May: Review people! Even if it's just a hi or hey or what's up?

Me: Reviews make me happy, even though the beginning sucks.


	2. Chapter 2: First meets

Me: Okay, here's an update! Tryin to make it longer, let's see how it goes!

Paul: It will epically fail.

Me: Oh shut up anti-social freak and do the disclaimer.

Paul: Espeon does not own Pokemon

* * *

"We're here! We're here! Ya- umph." Kristine tripped and fell over on the ground, the girls sweat-dropped at her.

"You guys grab the seats, food, whatever. I'll find the parking spot," Misty ordered.

"Kay Mist! Laters!" Leaf gave her a mocking salute as she drove away.

"Come on Kristy, let's get some food and stuff," Dawn said.

"I want autographs!"

"We'll try to get you their autographs AFTER the concert. Got it?" May asked. She nodded and happily skipped ahead.

Dawn sighed. "So energetic."

May laughed. "You're one to talk."

"It would be best if we all split up. May, you stay with Kristy. I'll get the food and Dawn you get the drinks. Meet at the entrance to the auditorium later. Kay?" Leaf explained.

"Good idea!" Dawn exclaimed. May nodded and ran to find Kristy.

May POV

"Kristy! Kristy! Where are you?" I kept calling. Leave the girl alone for 5 minutes and she wanders away. This is just great. First I'm at a stupid concert, now I lost a little girl. I should've been the one to get the food.

"Damn it Kristy, where the heck are you?" I grumbled to myself. Finally I spot a familiar brunette. "There you are!" I ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Kristy, we have to go to Leaf and Dawn," I said pulling her. When she didn't move I turned around and saw that a mother was looking at me weirdly. I then looked to the kid and released.

"I'm so sorry ma'am! I thought that your child was my friend's little cousin." I bowed slightly, blushing all the while.

"It's fine, just hope you find her," the woman replied.

_'She seems nice,' _I thought to myself. I kept walking around calling her name until I bumped into someone knocking the both of us down.

"Will you watch it?" the boy asked irritated.

"I should be asking you the same thing," I countered.

"May?"

I opened my eyes to find Kristine.

"Finally! I've been looking all over for you!" I cried as she walked over to me.

"I was just talking to Drew Hayden," she told me. I looked at the boy now standing in front of me. He had grass green hair with emerald eyes. He wore blue ripped jeans with a chain hanging from it and a red shirt over a black long sleeved shirt.

"Yeah, and you should watch where you're going, April was it? I can't believe you lost a kid," he teased flipping his hair.

"The name's May you arrogant jerk face, and obviously you need to get your ears checked."

"Whatever June, enjoy the show." He started to walk away back stage.

"The name's May, Grass head!" I called after him. I then turned to the smiling little girl.

"_You_ are in big trouble missy!"

"Come on May! It's a concert! Live a little!" She dragged me to the entrance, for a little girl, she was pretty strong.

With Dawn, her POV

Drinks, drinks, drinks, ah! Drinks! I ran to the end of the line and waited patiently. Well, not really patiently. But at least the line moved fast, that is, until some guy wearing a black sweatshirt cut in front of me.

"Hey! End of the line!" I yelled at him.

He didn't move.

"Didn't you hear me? I said no cuts, now go to the end of the line!"

"Will you shut up you Troublesome girl?" he growled.

"Not until you get behind me!"

As he walked behind me, I caught a glimpse of his hair, it was purple.

"Happy now?"

"Yes. Very." I stepped up to the order window and got the soda's then left, thinking about that jerk. _'What a pain. I bet Leaf and May are having an easier time than me,'_ I thought.

With Leaf, her POV

"Hmmm, what other food should I get? Popcorn should be good enough," I talked to myself eating a few pieces of popcorn. As a guy walked by he took some.

"Hey!" I cried. He stopped and turned around.

"Can I help you?" he asked calmly.

"Um, yes. Get your own popcorn!"

"No need to yell, I'm right here, sheesh." He started to walk away.

"You wait!" I trailed behind him.

"Yes?" he asked yet again.

"You're repaying me for my popcorn!"

"I only took a handful, no need to get so worked up little girl."

"Little? If you haven't noticed I'm 16. Now pay up jerk!" I held my hand out.

"Oh really? You're acting like you're 6," he smirked.

"That's because I'm at this stupid concert I never even wanted to go to!"

"Then why are you here?"

"My aunt paid me to bring my little cousin."

"Ah." He dug into his pocket and took out five dollars. "Here, for the popcorn. Later!" H ran down a hall and I headed to the entrance.

_'That was, interesting I guess,' _I thought to myself.

Third POV

Just as planned everyone met up at the entrance, even Misty.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, some guy cut in front of me," Dawn explained giving everyone their drinks.

"Same, except some guy took some of my popcorn. I made him pay me five bucks," Leaf told them. May laughed.

"Pure Leaf," she said. Leaf blushed slightly.

"Come on! They're about to start!" Kristy exclaimed. They all groaned and followed her inside. When the stage lights turned on all the girls screamed.

"Hey! That's the guy I met today!" we all exclaimed before looking at each other.

"You met one of the guys? Lucky!" Kristy shouted over the screaming girls.

"You met Drew Kristy," May replied.

"Oh yeah." She shrugged it off and returned to jumping and dancing to the upbeat music.

"How long is this?" Leaf asked.

"2 hours," May replied as they all groaned again.

"This is a living hell," Misty mumbled.

"Agreed," they all replied.

* * *

Me: That's longer than the first one I could tell you that!

Paul: Fail.

Dawn: Hey, at least she put you in it!

Me: She's got a point! Now you see that little button down there? Could you please click on that? It would make me very happy! Review! Even if it's just hi, hey, or what's up? Just review please!


	3. Chapter 3: Flour And Sugar Equals Pizza?

Me: 3 updates in one day, I'm on a roll!

Misty: That's faster than usual.

Me: I know right! I guess my head's really in the story right now.

Misty: Cool, anyway, Espeon does not own Pokemon. Enjoy!

Me: What she said! Oh and this will be mainly Contestshipping, sorta.

* * *

"Finally! That torture is over!" Misty flopped on the couch and sighed exasperatedly.

"Eh, they okay I guess," Leaf shrugged.

"Okay? They were amazing!" Kristy yelled.

"Kristy, time to get to bed, your mom is picking you up tomorrow morning before we go to school," Dawn explained.

"Fine," she pouted and walked up the stairs to her room.

"Didn't you guys say that you met one of the group's members?" Leaf asked them. They all nodded as she sat down.

"Explanation time right?" May questioned.

"Yeah," the rest answered.

"Kay, Misty first," Dawn said.

"Well, I met that dense dunce Ash Ketchum. He doesn't seem so bad actually, he seems pretty nice," she started.

_Flashback Misty's POV_

_"There's not a damn parking spot anywhere here! These guys are sure popular," I grumbled to myself driving around in the parking garage. It seemed that there were endless cars in here. All hope was given up, until there was an empty space. _

_"Finally!" I cried in joy as I drove over there. But another car was about to take my spot. I sighed and was about to keep driving, until the car stopped and backed away. I took the chance and parked there. The other car parked in a spot 3 slots away. I hopped out of the car and made my way to the elevator that takes you down to the concert hall. _

_"Hold that elevator!" A voice called. I did as told and a boy ran in. He had black shaggy hair underneath a cap and wore a black leather jacket over a yellow t-shirt. _

_"Thanks," he said. _

_"Yup," I replied. _

_"Nice car, Avalon right?" _

_"Um, yeah, yours is a Toyota Camry right?"_

_"Yeah! My name's Ash Ketchum!" He held his hand out. _

_I shook it. "Misty Waterflower."_

_"Nice to meet you Misty!" he replied grinning. _

_"Likewise." As soon as we reached the floor, he dashed out. _

_"I'm late already, later Misty!" _

_End of Flashback. _

"You're right, he doesn't seem so bad, he's better than Paul anyway," Dawn mumbled.

"What happened with you?" Misty asked.

"Well I was getting the drinks like you asked, and he just cut in front of me. I know it's not a big deal, but he gets me so pissed!"

"At least he didn't steal stuff from you. Gary just walked by and took like two handfuls of popcorn! Then again, he did give me five bucks, but still!" Leaf exclaimed.

"So what? He didn't forget your name and make fun of you like a certain Grass head did," May grumbled.

"Conclusion time, everyone except for Ash is a total jerk face in 3lectric Rush. Agreed?" Dawn finalized.

"Agreed," they conquered. After their little discussion, they all headed straight to bed, considering how tired they were.

* * *

_Next Morning_

"Dawn! May! Get your lazy butts out of bed! Kristy just left and we have to get to school in an hour!" Misty shouted up the stairs.

"Fine!" May yelled back. Dawn just groaned but got ready. In about half an hour everyone was all ready.

"Motorcycles, car, or walking?" May asked.

"I don't know, we haven't used the bikes in a while," Leaf said.

"Cycles it is!" Dawn said hopping on hers. The others followed the same pursuit and emerged from their garage. Their ride to school was a peaceful one. Once they parked their bikes in one parking slot they ran inside.

"That was a nice morning rush," Misty exclaimed. The others agreed and headed to their homeroom.

"Look who it is," a shrill voice stated. Dawn and the others turned around to find that the super sluts were standing right there.

"What do you want Scar?" May sighed.

"The name's Scarlet!"

"I prefer to call you Scar, you got a problem with it?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Those two started to glare at each other while the others had small arguments of their own, Dawn with Violet, the head cheerleader, Misty with Jade, the co-head cheerleader, and Leaf with Aqua, the suck up. As the teacher entered the room, everyone took their seats.

"Alright students, we have 4 new students," Ms. Gardenia announced. "Ash Ketchum, Paul Shinji, Gary Oak, and Drew Hayden. Treat them as regular students."

_'Great, that arrogant Grass head is going to my school,'_ May thought.

_'That cold hearted jerk had better not sit next to me,' _Dawn growled.

_'The perverted popcorn stealer goes here now? I would rather die!' _Leaf said in her head.

"Why don't you sit next to Dawn, May, Leaf, and Misty?"

All four girls thought the same thing. _'My life is a living hell.'_

"Hey Mist!" Ash greeted sitting in front of her.

"Did you just give me a nick name?" she growled.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Wrong move," Dawn said to her sisters who nodded in agreement. Misty whipped out her trusty mallet and whacked Ash in the head before anyone saw it. Next thing you knew Ash was unconscious on his desk.

"What's up April?" Drew sat in front of her.

"Hey Grass brain," May countered.

"Troublesome," Paul mumbled sitting to her left.

"It's not like I'm happy about this too," she replied.

"Hey popcorn girl," Gary greeted sitting at the left of Leaf, who just glared, and behind Paul. The seating arrangement was Gary behind Paul with Leaf to the left. Paul in front of Gary and next to Dawn who was next to May with Drew in front of her, leaving Misty next to May with Ash next to her. Unfortunately, they had the first 3 classes with 3lectric Rush. Finally, they caught a break.

"What do you guys have?" Misty asked.

"Ashy boy and I have world language right now, how bout you?" Gary replied.

"Same," Leaf answered.

"Well Dawn and I have home economics," May said.

"Same here," Drew stated as Paul just nodded.

"Well, guess we'll meet up at drama?" Ash questioned.

"Yeah, later guys," Dawn answered walking away with May, Paul, and Drew.

With May and Dawn

"So today, we will be making Pizza!" Mrs. Bertha announced. "Follow the instructions carefully and you will NOT end up in disaster. Now go, you only have an hour and a half for this, and it takes half 20 minutes for it to bake and 10 to eat. So you only have an hour to make it, now go!"

Of course, with May and Dawn's luck, they were grouped with Drew and Paul.

"Looks like Drew and I are the chefs," May said.

"I'm the host," Dawn asserted.

"Great, and I'm the dish washer," Paul growled. As Dawn and Paul were busy setting up the table or washing the dishes, Drew and May had a hard time working together.

"Will you get off your lazy butt and help me out here?" she yelled at him.

"I AM helping if you haven't noticed," he replied as he finished heating the oven. "There, I helped." He then walked back to their table and sat. May stomped over to him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Get off of your lazy butt and help me prepare the pizza," she growled. He laughed.

"Yeah, you're so, scary," you could tell that sarcasm was just oozing from his voice.

She walked closer to him. "Get off your freaking ass and help, or you'll find yourself in deep trouble tomorrow," she hissed so that only he could hear him. Dawn looked over at her and smirked. Drew's eyes widened as she said this to him. Never has she ever sounded so, deadly. So he got up and 'decided' to help out and shredded the cheese while May kneaded (more like pounded) the dough. She lifted it up.

"Hey Drew, could you sprinkle some flour under the dough?" she asked him sweetly.

"Sure," he grumbled flicking some flour in her direction, which ended up on her face. He looked up at her when the pounding stopped and smirked.

"Hey May, you have a little something, right over there," he flicked some more flower at her.

"Oh, really Drew? Cuz' so do you," she replied smirking.

"Where?"

"Right," she flicked some sugar at his face. "There."

He stopped. "Did you just flick some sugar at my face?"

"What do you mean? Like, this?" She did it again.

He laughed slightly and looked at her. "No, no. It was more like this," he flicked more flour at her face.

"Oh it's on Grass head." She took a small handful of flour and threw it at him. He took some sugar and launched it at her face. Pretty soon, both of them were covered in flour and sugar.

"What is the meaning of this!" Bertha demanded.

"Um, well, you see..." May poked her two index fingers together.

"It was my fault, I started it Mrs. Bertha," Drew cut in. May looked at him astonished.

"Well, I expect you both to clean it up and finish your pizza." With that done she walked away.

"Thanks Drew," she said.

"Hey, it was my fault. Even though you joined in." She smiled at him and they resumed making their pizza, every once and a while though, they would secretly flick some flour or sugar at each other. Surprisingly, they actually did finish making their pizza.

"Pepperoni and mushrooms?" Dawn questioned.

"Well, I knew you liked pepperoni, and so did I..." May started.

"And Paul and I like mushrooms, so there," Drew finished high fiving May.

As May took a huge bite of her slice Dawn whispered in her ear. "So, you and Drew huh?"

May instantly blushed. "There's nothing going on with me and that arrogant jerk."

"Uh huh, sure."

* * *

Me: And that's a rap!

Misty: Review peeps!

Me: What she said. Reviews make me happy! Next chapter will be Pokeshipping, and you know what that means... Misty?

Misty: *Blushes*

Me: Please review if you want to see the next chapter! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Ihavenocluewhattonamethis

Me: I'm so, so SO SO SO SORRY! I haven't updated earlier cuz apparently, I 'talked back' to my parents when I was explaining myself. So I have been grounded.

Gary: Of course you were.

Me: Yeah, things didn't go as planned, so there's no shipping in this chap. I'll try to put in some Pokeshipping in the next one though!

Leaf: So, Espeon doesn't own Pokemon. Enjoy!

Me: BTW I used Google translate for this, so if it's wrong blame that not me! I'm not Italian or speak that language in any way.

* * *

"This is so complicated!" Ash complained.

"It only says write 'My name is' in Italian Ashy-boy," Gary replied.

"It's not that hard," Leaf stated. Ash clutched his head.

"I've learned too much! I need a break!"

"Will you shut up? It's only been 30 minutes," Misty hissed whacking him with her mallet.

"Sorry Misty." He pouted and slumped in his seat thinking of the answer. About 10 minutes later, a bell rang. Ash jumped out of his seat.

"Ack! I'm not done yet!" He sat back down and wrote down the answers quickly.

"Um, Ash? You know, it's not a test, it's your homework," Leaf explained sweat-dropping.

"Done!" He turned to Leaf. "What you say?" They all sweat-dropped at his denseness.

"Okay class!" Ms. Candice interrupted. "We will have a little competition. I will test what you've learned so far by performing a little skit. I will assign you to your partners. You will only be working on this in class. I'll give you 30 minutes everyday to work on it. By Thursday you and a partner must have your skit done. The partners will be, Ash and Leaf, Gary and Misty, Jason and Lena, Mark and Karen..."

"Alright! We're partners Leaf!" Ash exclaimed pumping his fist in the air.

"Hey Misty, want to switch, please?" Leaf whispered desperately to her friend.

"Oh come on Leaf, Ash may be dense and stupid, but he doesn't seem that bad," she replied. "Give him a chance."

"Fine." Leaf walked over to Ash.

"So what do you want our skit to be about?"

"Um, how about..." he put his finger to his chin in a thinking pose.

"Ash?"

"Hmmmm..."

"Ash?"

"Hmmm..."

Leaf looked at Misty with a desperate look on her face, Misty returned a sympathetic look.

"Ash, how about we just work on introducing ourselves in Italian?"

"Good idea!" He grinned at her and sat next to her.

She sighed. "You want to start or should I?"

"I will! Kay! So, 'Hi! I'm Ash Ketchum, you are?' would be..." He thought about it for a minute. "I got it! 'Hi! Sono Ash Ketchum, vero?' Right?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, and in reply, I would say, 'Il mio nome è Leaf Green. Piacere di conoscervi.'"

"Um, that would mean..."

"My name is Leaf Green. Nice to meet you," she translated.

"Right! How about we just try to speak in all Italian and see how that goes?" Ash suggested.

"Sure." Leaf nodded.

"Stesso, in modo da what's up Leaf?"

"Niente, solo fare i compiti," she replied.

"Cool, così mi dicono un po 'su di te? Come, non avete fratelli, animali domestici, o hobby."

_'He's actually pretty fluent at this,' _Leaf thought.

"Io non ho fratelli o animali domestici."

"Um... hold on..." Ash struggled to write down their conversation. "Davvero? Non ho animali domestici sia, o fratelli. Ma i miei amici sono praticamente i miei fratelli, così sto bene!"

Misty laughed at this. "Così va bene. Cosa fai? Così come un lavoro."

"Io sono un cantante in una band, quello che va?"

"Part time bagnino con il mio amico."

"Oops! Sorry guys! Class is over!" Candice said completely forgetting the time.

"That was pretty cool Leaf!" Ash exclaimed walking down the hall.

"Yeah, how did you learn to speak Italian so fluently?" she questioned.

He shrugged. "Dunno, but we were in Italy for a while on tour. Maybe that's why!"

She smiled.

Ash turned to Misty while Leaf started to walk with Gary. "Misty, I still suck at the whole Italian thing. Can you help me out?"

"Like tutoring?" she asked.

He nodded.

She shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Cool! Come over to my house at 6 tomorrow!"

"Hey! Ashy boy! Misty! You didn't forget about me did you?" Gary cried running up to them with leaf trailing behind.

"Of course they didn't Gary! Who could forget your arrogant voice?" Leaf mumbled. Gary glared at her as Misty laughed.

"Onward peoples! Drama straight away!" Ash yelled running full speed ahead stopping at the end of the hallway. "Which way now?"

"The auditorium is to your left Ash," Misty said.

"Left, left..." he looked back and forth at his hands.

"It's the hand you hold your fork," Gary told him.

"Ah left!" He made a mad dash to the right.

"Ash! Your other left!" Misty called after him. He ran back scratching the back of his head.

"Um, right, I knew that! Drama straight to the _left_!" he then made another mad dash, this time going the right way.

"Does he ever learn?" Leaf questioned, mostly to herself.

"No, I don't think he does," Gary replied running ahead.

"So Leaf, how was it working with Ash?" Misty asked.

"Wasn't bad, he's pretty fluent at it, but he could use a little work. We just have the basics done," she replied.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Um, no reason! Come on, we're going to be late!" Misty grabbed Leaf's hand and pulled her along. When they had finally reached the auditorium, everyone took their seats. Of course, being the popular band, all the girls started to drool over Electric Rush.

May rolled her eyes. "Popular? More like poopular."

"Didn't seem like that today in home ec. May," Dawn said slyly which resulted in a red brunette.

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, you see..."

"Bonjour monsieur's and mademoiselles," the drama teacher, Fantina, cried sauntering down the aisle.

"Good morning Mrs. Fantina!" everyone replied joyfully.

"I see that we have some new students? Welcome to my drama class! As you all know, we must plan something as a welcoming for the New Year. Anyone have an idea?"

Everyone started to mumble amongst themselves.

"Watch someone say something stupid like a Masquerade Ball," Leaf grumbled.

"That is an exquisite idea Leaf! Thank you! You shall be on the planning committee," Fantina exclaimed.

Leaf's eyes widened and she sat up. "What? No! I didn't-"

"Anyone else who wants to join in should sign up later. But for now, why don't we start off with a little roll play?"

Leaf slumped down in her chair once again.

"Come on Leaf, a Masquerade Ball, think about it! Beautiful dresses, cool masks, handsome strangers, it's a girls' dream come true!" Dawn said.

"And that means we get to go shopping!" May whispered. Said girl and Dawn started to squeal a bit in their seats while the other two groaned.

* * *

Me: Grah!

Gary: What's wrong with her?

Leaf: She thinks that everyone is upset with her.

Me: *Nods.*

Leaf: So review saying whatever like hi, hey, anything!

Gary: Show your love! Wow, that was very out of character.

Me: Yes, yes it was.


	5. Chapter 5: Tutoring Session

Me: Sorry guys. I'm an epic fail at updating fast. It was easy in the beginning, and then I get stuck. This seems to happen a lot.

Ash: Hey! Can I do the disclaimer?

Me: Um, sure, go ahead.

Ash: Espeon-

Misty: Espeon210 doesn't own Pokemon in any way whatsoever.

Ash: Aw come on Mist!

* * *

"Fantina...stupid...ball...gah!" Leaf grumbled to herself as they walked to their lockers.

Dawn laughed. "Come on Leaf, it's a masquerade ball! How could you not be excited?"

"Because I'm part of the committee! I don't want to plan this! Stay with me please!"

"I would Leaf, but Ash asked me to tutor him today," Misty said.

"So you'd blow me off for Ash the dense one? I hate you," Leaf pouted.

Dawn gave a sly look to Misty. "You're blowing her off for _Ash_? Ooh la la."

Misty face palmed while Leaf started to laugh.

"She's been doing that all day!" May exclaimed. "First to me in home ec. Now to Misty, who's next, Leaf?"

"Speaking of Leaf, is Dawn or May going to help me at all?" Leaf questioned.

"Sorry Leaf, you know me, I go shopping any chance I get," Dawn replied to the poor girl.

"How shallow. May?" she urged.

May shrugged. "I've got nothing to do, why not?"

Out of no where, Leaf pulled the brunette into a death hug. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Um, yeah, no problem." May began to awkwardly pat Leaf's hair.

"Is Leaf crying? Poor baby," a voice screeched from behind. It was Scarlet and her crew.

"Shut up Aqua, what do you want?" Leaf hissed.

"We came to warn you, if you ever get close to our future husbands, we'll make sure that you will never see tomorrow," Scarlet threatened.

May scoffed. "_That's_ supposed to scare _us_? Since when are you ever scary-"

The girls started to squeal as our 'favorite' boys walked over to the only ones not happy to see them.

"Is there a problem here?" Drew asked.

"No! Of course not!" Scarlet replied grinning.

"Hey Ash, I hear that you need a tutor in Italian, it just so happens that my aunt is Italian, so maybe you want to come over my house some time to help? Then maybe we could get some veal parmeesian?" Jade batted her eyelashes.

"Sorry, who ever you are, but I already asked Misty," he answered scratching the back of his head.

"It's pronounced parmesan idiot. Buh bye!" Misty said coming up. The girls gave a sharp glare and walked away.

"Wait, so why was Leaf crying?" Gary asked. "Did she realize that no normal boy will ever love her?"

Leaf turned to him. "For your information," she snapped. "I've had more than my share of boyfriends in my life. Also, I was crying because I got stuck for being in the planning committee for the ball. Third, I was not crying!"

"Okay! Geez, someone's in a bad mood."

"She's been like this," May stepped in. "Are any of you guys going to go plan the ball?"

"I might, just to annoy Leaf," Gary teased earning a punch in the arm from Leaf.

"You've got an arm," he mumbled rubbing the spot where Leaf punched him.

"Eh, I've got nothing to do," Drew shrugged. "What about you January? Are you in it?"

"The name's May you idiot! And if you must know, I am for Leaf, Misty can't and Dawn's going to be out shopping."

"What about you Paul?" Dawn asked.

He scoffed. "Why would I do that? I've got a life."

"Someone's crabby," she mumbled as the guys walked away. Misty walked over to her blue motorcycle.

"Hey Misty!" she heard someone call. When she turned around, she saw Ash waving to her like a maniac.

"Will you stop that? You look like an idiot!" she cried.

"Sorry," he chuckled running over to her. "Can we move the tutoring up to today? I'm kind of busy tomorrow, we have rehearsal."

"Sure, so am I going to your house or are you going to mine?" she asked him.

"Why don't you choose?" he replied.

"I'd rather have it at my house. Yours is probably crowded with fan girls and personally, I don't feel like getting killed by them."

Ash laughed. "Good idea, where do you live? It'd be better to go home and then go to your house rather than following you, the fan girls would probably come along."

"Wow Ash, that was actually a good idea, I'm proud of you. Come over when you lose them. I live in the blue house on Kits Street. You'll know it when you see it."

"But how-"

Before he could even finish, Misty rode off on her motorcycle, leaving Ash in the dust.

"Kits Street, know it when I see it. Okay, time to lose the girls!" He fist pumped in the air causing other students to stare at him.

_~A while later~_

Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong ding dong ding dong!

"Shut up! I'm coming!" Misty yelled at the doorbell.

Ding dong!

"I said shut-!" She got cut off as she opened the door.

"Hi Mist!" Ash greeted grinning.

"Of course it would be you, come in."

He stared all around him as he entered. A long staircase was found to the right of him leading a long way upstairs. Pictures of the four girls together hung on the eggshell walls. A white table stood in the middle of the room. You could see a short hallway leading to more of the house.

Ash whistled. "Nice place you got here, almost as big as our mansion."

"Well, our parents were rich and yeah. Not what you expected huh?" Misty explained.

"Not at all."

"Come on, let's go upstairs." The red head grabbed his wrist and pulled him the second floor, there were seven rooms, one for each of the girls and two guest rooms. Misty led him into the first room on the right.

The two teens stepped into a blue room, when I say blue I mean blue. The walls were painted like you were underwater. Painted bubbles were spotted here and there. The bed had a brown wooden frame and dark blue covers. A forty inch flat screen HD TV was found in front of the bed and over a white wooden dresser. A sky blue swiveling chair sat in front of a white desk with a blue laptop. A large balcony was connected by two clear glass windows.

"Nice room Misty, by my guess you love the blue ocean?" Ash asked.

Misty laughed. "That obvious huh?"

"Just a bit."

Misty jumped onto the bed and poured out her bag's continents which included homework, three books, her notebooks, and a bunch of writing utensils.

"Alright, let's start!" Ash exclaimed doing the same thing.

"You're enthusiastic, aren't you?"

He shrugged. "You're not like the fan girls, they squeal at everything I do. You're so much more fun."

A small, very faint blush appeared on Misty's face. "Thanks, let's start. What's 'My name is Ash Ketchum. I'm the drummer in a famous band called Electric Rush?'"

Ash pondered about that for a minute before replying. "Il mio nome è Ash Ketchum. Sono il batterista in un gruppo famoso chiamato Electric Rush. Right?"

Misty nodded. "Yeah. Have you ever been to Italy before? You have that kind of accent when you speak Italian."

"Yeah, actually when we were on tour we had a few concerts in Italy."

_~30 Minutes Later~_

"I'm tired! Can we stop now?"

"Ash, it's only been thirty minutes, you're a drummer, suck it up."

"Please Mist! Can we just take a break? Please?" He gave her the puppy dog look. Misty backed up a bit and sighed.

"Fine, we could stop for a bit."

"Yes! Hey Misty, you wanna go out?"

"You mean right now? But we're in the middle of a tutoring session," Misty replied blushing.

"Your face is red, come on!" Ash took her by the hand and led her out onto the balcony. "Ah, the fresh air. See? You needed to go out. Now that that's settled, I'm going back in."

She looked at Ash while he sat back on her bed, reading the Italian book. She turned back to her backyard in front of the balcony. Subconsciously, Misty placed a hand on her face.

_"Why am I blushing so hard? It's impossible that I would like him,"_ she thought before vigorously shaking the thought out of her head.

* * *

Me: Sparks fly!

Ash: Where? Where?

Misty: She means it figuratively smart one.

Ash: *Sweatdrops* Oh.

Me: Review please and I'll try to update faster!


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping TripCar RideStuff

Me: So many kind reviewers! I love it! Whose turn is it? Oh well, I'm going to make Paul do it.

Paul: Why?

Dawn: Because this chapter has us in it silly!

Paul: *Mumbles.*

Me: What was that?

Paul: Espeon210 doesn't own Pokemon or the characters or anything related to that.

Dawn: Roll it!

Dawn walked around in the mall aimlessly and already carrying three bags. She looked around her.

"Where to next?" the bluenette asked herself. The minute she spotted the food court her stomach growled. Dawn looked around blushing; making sure no one heard it.

"Guess I'm hungry, oh well, can't be helped." Grabbing her food, Dawn took a seat. She grabbed her fork and instantly started to stab her salad, grabbing all that one fork could get. With her mouth full of greens, Dawn looked up to the huge flat screen in the food court. A familiar group of teens were on stage. The green-headed one stepped away from the mic and got a guitar while the prune head stepped up.

_"Wait, that's Paul. I thought he only played bass?" _Dawn thought taking another bite from her already half eaten salad.

Ash, Gary, and Drew began to play. One of the guitarists showed off with his skills. You could hear the beat loud and clear in the background. Paul took a deep breath and started.

"I feel insane every single time I'm asked to compromise. 'Cause I'm afraid and stuck in my ways and that's the way it stays. So how long did I expect love to outweigh ignorance? By that look on your face I may have forced the scale to tip."

_"He's got a good voice, hmm..." _She kept eating and staring at the screen. She ended up listening to the whole song.

"Come back again it's almost easy," Paul finished on stage which resulted in a roaring applause. As usual he had his stone mask on.

_"Wasn't there something I was going to do? I think it had something to do with what happened at school..."_

The girl's eyes widened in realization and got her phone out. "That's right! I have to tell Misty and Leaf!"

A few passerbies looked at her in amazement as she rapidly typed on her phone. In a matter of seconds, Dawn put her phone away and threw her food out keeping only her drink that still needed to be finished.

"Alright, I have to get Misty something and I'm done," she said spotting a store. Grinning, Dawn ran in and went through the clothes, mumbling something incoherent every now and then. She ended up getting Misty a sky blue halter top with new ripped jeans and a gold necklace.

"This would go great with her black boots. Now time to go home~!" Exiting the store, Dawn saw a familiar shade of purple hair coming out of a black hood.

"Paul? Hey! Wait up!" she called running over to the hooded guy. She quickly ran over to him and walked at his pace.

"Hey Paul! I almost didn't recognize you, what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" he growled.

"Sorry for disturbing you, sheesh. Someone's in a mood."

"Hn."

"Anyway, I was here shopping for everyone; it's getting closer and closer to Christmas you know. Is that why you're here too?"

"I don't 'shop.' Who are you anyway?"

Dawn stopped walking. "Excuse me?"

Paul turned around. "What?"

"We've met before, the name's Dawn!" She glared at the boy.

He shrugged. "Don't remember."

"Remember this Sir Rudeness!" The angered blunette walked up to him and dumped the remaining continents of her cup onto his head.

"Grah!" Paul jumped back and took off his hood revealing his now soaked hair. "Look what you did you idiot girl!"

"The name's Dawn! Remember it jerk!" Dawn turned around and stomped off as girls screamed and gathered around the soaking star. She walked over to her red Nissan Ultima. She put the keys in the ignition and backed out of her space. Once in the highway, she stepped on the gas pedal, hard.

"Stupid ass," she mumbled glaring at the road.

"I was thinking bout you, thinking bout me, thinking bout us, what we're going to be," her phone rang. She pressed a button on the steering wheel and answered her phone.

"Dawn here," she stated angrily.

"Whoa, Dawn, you're in a bad mood," a voice replied.

"I'll tell you about it later May, what's up?"

"Can you pick Leaf and I up? We're done here," she asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, okay. I'll be there soon. Later sister!"

The second Dawn pulled up, Leaf got in the front seat.

"Thank god you're here! It went on for ever!" she cried.

"Leaf, you were there for an hour," May said putting her seatbelt on.

"Longest hour of my life."

"Are you sure? What about that time when-"

"I told you never to speak about that!" Leaf interrupted Dawn.

She shrugged carelessly and drove off. May was eying the bags next to her.

"I see you did your share of shopping, did you get me anything?" she asked.

"You have to wait!" The blunette winked cheerfully.

May pouted. "No fair."

Leaf laughed. "Life's not fair so you can cry about it!"

"Ladies, ladies, let's not fight now," Dawn smiled. "Do you think Ash and Misty's study date is done?"

"Study date?" May questioned.

"Ash, Misty, _alone_, in our mansion, totally cute," Leaf explained

"Playing match maker Dawn?" May raised an eyebrow.

"It's what I do best!" the girl defended. "Plus, don't tell me that Ash and Misty don't make a cute couple."

"Rock star and rich girl," Leaf mused.

The two brunettes looked at each other and laughed.

"That's like me getting together with Gary!"

"And me with Drew!"

Now it was Dawn's turn to pout. "You guys are so mean."

"Just returning a favor Dawnie," May winked as the red car stopped in front of a grand three story building. May and Leaf got out while Dawn pulled around back. As the two brunettes walked in, they dropped their stuff. Dawn walked in shortly after, joining them. Suddenly, a high pitched scream was heard. The three girls looked at each other in fright and quickly ran up the flight of stairs. They speed walked through the halls and stopped at an aqua blue door. May gripped the golden handle and slowly turned it. The door flew open only to reveal-

Me: CUT!

Paul: That sucked.

Dawn: Because I dumped soda on you! You were a jerk!

Me: Okay, okay. Oh! I almost forgot! I don't own the song that Paul sang, it's by Avengefold Seven or how ever you spell that band. I actually like a few of those songs. Sorry if the update is pretty short or OOC, hey, I tried! And one last thing, don't just favorite or alert this story, please review! Reviewing makes me happy, me being happy equals more updates. So yeah..."

Dawn: Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: That's a cliffhanger? Wow

Me: Sorry for the long wait you guys!

Drew: It was paradise not having to read your story.

Me: *Glares* Meanie...

May: We left off with some sort of cliff hanger!

Me: Right! And for the record, I don't and never will own Pokemon-

Drew: Otherwise we're screwed.

May: *Nods* That's right!

Me: You guys are too mean.

The three girls braced themselves for the worst, only to sweat drop. On top of the bed were a familiar red head and our favorite dense boy. Misty was standing behind Ash who was facing a corner next to the door.

"What happened now?" May asked.

"B-B-B-"

"B?" Dawn questioned.

Leaf sighed. "I think she means-"

"BUG!" Misty screeched again jumping back. "You're a man, kill it!" She pushed Ash off of the bed making him land face first onto the carpet.

The group of three walked into the room and turned to where Misty was looking. On the wall was a black bug. It was about five inches long and had at least a hundred little legs. Dawn and May jumped up on the bed along with Misty whereas Leaf was the most levelheaded of the four. She didn't 'jump' per say, she just sat on the bed, legs up as if the bug was going to run over and crawl on her legs.

Ash looked at the girls then walked over to the wall, grabbing the bug. "Hey little guy. Whatcha doin here?"

"Don't talk to it you idiot! Kill it!" Misty barked.

"Aw but Mist, it's so cute! Look at it. You could clearly see on its face that it's just trying to get out of here!"

"That face, looks more like a butt to me," Leaf mumbled.

"No one cares if it's cute or not! Just get it out of here!" Dawn snapped hugging the other two girls in fright.

Ash shrugged and opened a window, throwing the little bug out. He watched as it fell down until it was out of sight.

"Now I feel bad for killing it," he pouted.

"Trust me," May began jumping off of the bed. "It'll take a lot more to kill those suckers."

"What are you still doing here Ash? I thought you were only staying for forty five minutes. Perhaps you're here for another reason? Hmmm?" Dawn smirked.

Leaf shook her head. "You rebound fast."

"Well?" the bluenette insisted.

"What other reason would he be here for Dawn?" a confused red head asked.

She shrugged. "Oh, dunno."

"Actually, we were almost done. I was just about to leave. Later Misty! See you guys tomorrow!" Ash grabbed hit blue back pack and left.

Dawn pouted. "Man! He's way too dense! This will take a while..."

"What will?"

"Ugh, Misty, you don't want to know," May rolled her sapphire eyes.

"Is she...?"

Leaf nodded. "Yup."

"Again? Remember last time you did this Dawn? You paired me up with Tracey. TRACEY!"

The matchmaker pondered about that. "Yeah, that wasn't my best work. But hey, who paired up Marina and Jimmy?"

"Fine, you've got a point there."

"Oh! I almost forgot! Did you receive my text?"

"What text?" May asked. As Dawn smirked she realized what Dawn meant. "Oh no."

"That's right babe! We know all about you and a certain arrogant rock star," Leaf winked.

_Next Day_

May ran her fingers through her chocolate brown hair.

"What's wrong sleepy head?" Dawn asked jumping next to the tired brunette.

She groaned. "You guys kept pestering me about Drew all last night and you ask what's wrong?"

Dawn shrugged. "I really don't see what's so bad about it."

"You're meddling again Dawn," Misty warned coming up behind them. "Remember last time you meddled? It didn't end up so good."

"Yeah, well before that-"

"We know, you got Jimmy and Marina together. But still chica, don't get too caught up in this matchmaking business, otherwise, it might bounce back on ya," Leaf giggled winking at her.

"Yo, June. I heard you jumped up on a bed and screamed like a little girl all because of a little bug."

May turned around glaring. "My name's May grasshead! And for your information, it wasn't a little bug. It was five freaking inches long!"

"Whatever, either way you still screamed and freaked out." Drew smirked as the brunette turned red, from embarrassment or anger he didn't know, probably both.

"You listen up-"

"Aw, a lovers' first quarrel, how adorable!" Dawn squealed. Misty and Leaf started laughing.

"What?" May shrieked.

"As if one would fall for this airhead," Drew flicked his fringe and walked away, hands in his pockets.

"That guy just-"

"Makes your blood boil? Makes your heart beat faster? Makes you all mushy inside?" Dawn listed.

May growled at her. "Oh, you'd better run missy."

Dawn grinned as she ran away from the angered brunette with Misty and Leaf tailing them to prevent them from doing anything they'd regret.

Me: I'm so sorry it's short! I've got nothing in my brain for a while. I just had to update since I didn't for so long. Hehehe I bet I disappointed you in the cliffy right? Hehehe... alright! Time to review! Ideas for the next chapter would be greatly appreciated, major writer's block. Also, any music you'd like to see the guys or maybe even the girls attempt to sing PM me and I'll see what I could do!


	8. Chapter 8: Wednesday's Announcement

Me: Hi hi!

Gary: What's with you?

Leaf: She had too much chocolate of course -.-

Me: Yup! Yup! Yup! You guys are so kind! I love your reviews! Special thanks to Sky's Soul of Beautiful Roses, DAML Winner, and splitheart1120 for helping me out!

Leaf: Espeon 210 doesn't own and never will own Pokemon

Gary: Thank Arceus...

Me: *Smacks him in the head with a mallet* MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

"I don't get why we have to go to school anyway," Gary grumbled.

"Roark thinks it'll be good to get a 'normal high school experience'," Drew replied, just as cranky. "But what I don't get is why it has to start so early."

"It's only seven, suck it up," Paul said, hands in his pockets as they walked through the halls into their homeroom.

"Easy for you to say, you wake up at five every morning," Gary hissed.

"Come on guys!" Ash jumped next to them, draping his arms around Drew and Gary's shoulders. "It's a beautiful morning!" He sang.

Just as he was about to say (or sing) something else, Drew and Gary shoved some sort of cloth into his mouth as they entered their homeroom.

"Shut up Ketchum."

"Geez Gary," Ash pouted, taking the cloth, which turned out to be a sock, out of his mouth and sitting down in his seat. "Someone's grouchy in mornings. It's like you're Paul."

Said prune head turned and glared at the optimistic boy making him jump.

"N-No offense of course!"

"Hn."

"Morning Misty, May, Dawn, Leaf!" Ash exclaimed waving to the girls as they entered the classroom. They gave a short wave back before taking their own seats.

"Hey Drew, guess what I heard," Gary started, starting to regain his arrogant self.

The green haired boy turned and looked at him.

"I heard that you and a certain girl named after a month..."

"May," Ash coughed.

"Had some 'fun' in home ec. Care to tell us about it?" He smirked at the glaring boy.

"Nothing happened Oak."

"Not what I heard!" Ash butt in. "Guitar boy got caught in a mini food fight, which is so unfair because I wanted to join!"

"Oh? What's that?" Gary looked at Drew from underneath since he was looking down, his bangs hiding his face. "Does the big bad Drew have a blush? It's an apocalypse!"

Ash and Gary laughed as Paul managed a chuckle.

The, now red from anger and embarrassment, boy glared at them. "Shut it Oak!"

"Whoa, Drew, no need to go all 'Paul' on us. We're just having some fun!" Gary continued laughing.

At this statement, Paul joined Drew in glaring at the brunette.

"Alright!" Ms. Gardenia came in and clapped her hands. Every student went to their respectful seats. "As you may already know, Ms. Fantina has planned a Masquerade Ball. Depending on when all the decorations will be finished, the date is still unknown. Until then, we're having a small Beach Party."

A student raised their hand. "But Ms. Gardenia, it's almost fall, where are we supposed to go swimming when it's too cold?"

"Ah," she began. "That's the thing isn't it? The teachers have chosen to throw a beach party this Friday. We're taking all of you to Sunnyshore. If you wish, you can stay there overnight or for the whole weekend, but only if you could afford it of course. Each person will pay five dollars for the bus trip there. Anyone who's staying there overnight or longer will have to bring their own money."

The students started to whisper among themselves. Gardenia raised her hand, ordering silence. "Now, in order to catch the bus, you'll have to come here at eight so we could get there by noon. I'll give you about five more minutes to calm down before we continue with Sinnoh history."

The girls started to chat amongst themselves.

"I can't wait!" one squealed.

"I know right!"

"I can finally wear my new swimsuit!"

"I can't wait to see Electric Rush shirtless!"

All of the girl's reactions were the same, well... Most of them anyway.

"I can't believe all of these girls," Leaf stated.

May nodded. "I know. I mean, I can't wait for the party, but still."

"C'mon May! It's a freaking party at the freaking beach! Don't tell me you're still on the whole 'you like Drew' thing," Dawn shook her head sighing.

"I don't like-"

"Drew," Scarlet interrupted walking over. "You stay away from my man Maple, otherwise, you'll be facing two more years of suffering."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Like you don't torture me enough already Scar? I mean seriously. Last time I checked, that arrogant b-"

"Language!" Misty warned, 'beeping' out the word.

"Doesn't belong to you," May finished. "I don't have any feelings for him, except for the feeling that he's arrogant, rude and a b-"

"C'mon May!" Misty beeped out the word again.

"Hmph. Whatever. Just keep it in mind Maple," Scarlet spat walking away.

"Misty's right," Leaf began. "Don't let Scarlet get to you. You know that's what she wants, and stop using that word!"

"Yeah, it's not nice and totally un-May-like," Dawn agreed.

May sighed then smiled at them. "You're right."

"There they go again," Paul said.

"I know what you mean. As if they weren't all over us before, not it's even worse," Drew nodded.

"It's a beach party guys. We're bound to find some hot tamales there at the beach," Gary stated.

The three other members thought about it before nodding approvingly.

"Gary's right. We're bound to find some chick who's not as crazy as the other fan girls, or one that's not crazy at all," Drew thought aloud.

"May," Ash coughed again resulting in another glare from the green teen.

"Or, cough, Misty, cough," he countered.

"Hey! She's helping me study!" Ash defended.

"Don't instantly defend yourself Ashy. All I meant was that she wasn't crazy."

"O-oh..."

"Hmmm? Another member slightly blushing?"

"It's Ash, Gary, he blushes easily," Paul grunted.

The brunette shrugged. "So true, so, so true. Pity, I thought this was the start of a beautiful romance too."

"You're becoming your grandfather," the prune head mumbled, low enough for no one to hear.

Me: That's a wrap!

Gary: That's it? That's all you got? Seriously?

Me: Why? It's just another update. This time more on the dudes than the dudets.

Leaf: At least we still made an appearance.

Me: Ah yes. The next chapter will be on Wednesday afternoon and Thursday. The Beach Party will come after it, promise! Anyway, review please!


	9. Sorry Guys

**Sorry guys, I know that you've been waiting for me to update Big Time Reality but to tell you the truth... I've pretty much lost interest in it. In my school there's been so much going on and so much drama. You all know about the crappy teachers and tons of homework blah blah blah, but really, that's not my excuse. Maybe I'll continue it later if I get inspiration, but I'm not sure. Once again, I'm sorry to all the readers out there, I just ran out of ideas and inspiration.**


End file.
